


Secret Santa

by MoxietyMyLove



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Food, Food mention, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Deceit - Freeform, Secret Santa, mentions of Janus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxietyMyLove/pseuds/MoxietyMyLove
Summary: The sides are playing secret Santa at Christmas, and Virgil wants to show Patton how much he cares for him with his gift.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been posting my writing on my Tumblr for over a year, but am only now putting it on AO3 as well. 
> 
> Tumblr link: https://moxiety-my-love.tumblr.com/post/185366781278/secret-santa

Patton always woke up as giddy as a child on Christmas morning. He raced to his stocking below the fireplace at the crack of dawn to view the contents, and begged his friends to come open the bearings they’d left each other beneath the tree. His energy was far too much for Virgil to match, but he grudgingly followed his adorable friend down the stairs, anxious to see the results of the group’s traditional secret Santa game. Virgil had gotten Patton this year, and was nervous as to whether he had done a good job choosing a gift. Even though his morality was often exhausting, Patton was a sweet friend, and Virgil wanted nothing but the best for him.

By the time the group was settled around the tree, all clothed in holiday themed pajamas, Patton was nearly bursting from excitement. Logan sat in his favourite chair, calmly sipping a mug of cocoa.

“I know I normally don’t stray from my beloved tea,” Logan observed his actions. But this chocolate drink is rather satisfactory. Would anyone else care for a seasonal beverage?”

“Yes, I would love an eggnog with a sprinkle of—” Roman began to speak, but was abruptly halted by Patton.

“Roman, you can have your eggnog later!” the childish side interrupted. “Right now, it’s present time!” He raced to the tree and distributed each side’s gift. Virgil smirked, always loving the lively antics of Patton. He felt his face flush pink at the touch of Patton’s hand, as he gave the ever anxious side his gift. It was wrapped very pristinely in a modest green and red plaid wrapping paper, his name printed plainly in a corner. Virgil could only guess such a perfect present could be from Logan.

“Okay, who’s going first?” Patton asked, settling onto a chair and engulfing himself in a woolen blanket.

“I shall go first, as the prince is always first for everything!” Roman announced, starting to unwrap his gift. Logan rolled his eyes at this comment.

“Ooh, goody!” Patton grew more excited as the game had begun. Virgil pulled the hood of his maroon sweatshirt, adorned with a sinister black snowflake, over his head. Normally he would hate an article of clothing this colour, but Patton had insisted everyone get with the Christmas spirit. As Christmas is usually associated with bright reds and obnoxious greens, Virgil had opted for a darker, subtler shade of red that was enough to appease Patton, and included an accent of black.

“I’m loving this choice of wrapping,” Roman marveled. “My secret santa certainly has good taste.” He untied and removed the large golden bow that had been placed on top, and proceeded to remove the shining crimson wrapping paper, revealing a box. He tore it open immediately, eager to unveil what was inside.

Patton leaned forward, practically on the edge of his seat with anticipation. He shot a glance over at Virgil and winked, hinting that he had been the gift giver of their royal friend. Virgil hid a smile. How typical of Patton to be so thoughtful with the presentation and appearance of the gift.

Roman held up his awaited item, a mug featuring his face and the words ‘#1 Prince.’ “My word, it’s absolutely glorious. Such beauty, such grace!”

Patton burst in giggles, unable to contain himself. “It was me Roman! I’m glad you like it.”

“Like it? I adore it! It shall have a place of honor in the cabinet amongst the other mugs.”

Patton blushed at his compliment. “Aw, thanks, Roman. So who’s next?”

Logan volunteered himself. “I will, if none of you mind. I’m quite apprehensive of what might be within this package, considering the atrocity of this wrapping job.” His present was wrapped with a red and white candy cane style paper, and topped with around thirty different gold and silver bows.

“Don’t be a negative Nancy. You’re a negative Logan!” Patton laughed at his joke, unjoined by the others.

“Yes, well, here goes nothing.” Logan didn’t bother taking off each individual bow, and instead tore off each piece of tape one at a time. He carefully unfolded the paper from the package, and refolded it into a perfect square and set it beside him. Virgil snorted, entertained by the logical side’s precision.

Logan held up his gift, revealing it to be a book titled Modern Slang for the Uninformed. “While I do not appreciate being considered ‘uninformed’,” Logan stated, “I do appreciate the gesture of updating me on society’s mildly interesting vocab. Who was my secret santa?”

Roman gallantly raised his hand and presented himself. (As gallantly as one can while wearing a set of red and gold frilly pajamas.) “Twas, I Logan. Your valiant Prince Roman.”

Eyebrows raised, Logan made a sound of surprise. “Really, Roman? You? I wouldn’t have thought you knew me well enough to make a well-informed decision such as the one you did.”

“Roman can be full of surprises. So Virgil, do you wanna go next?” Patton looked at Virgil, his eyes beaming with excitement. The negative side couldn’t say no to those eyes.

“Yeah, I’ll go.” Virgil took his hood down from his head and carefully tore open the package. He was curious to find out what Logan had gotten him, he always chose interesting gifts. The year before, he had gotten Patton a cat collar that Patton proudly wore as a choker necklace and claimed was “high fashion.” The year prior to that he had Roman and gave him a book of piano sheet music of Disney songs. Roman didn’t play piano, but he appreciated the gesture and had it framed over his bed. Virgil could only wonder what the logical side had chosen for him.

After tearing off the wrapping paper, Virgil opened the box inside to find a rolled up poster depicting classic Disney villains such as Jafar, Lady Tremaine, Cruella de Vil, Maleficent, and Ursula, in a purple and black theme. Across the center of it were the words ‘Everlastingly Evil.’ Virgil was happy his intellectual friend had known him well enough to choose a gift like this. He thought he might hang it over the chair in his room with his other posters.

“It’s from me, Virgil,” Logan said as he raised his hand. “I know that Disney is a fandom in which Roman normally takes interest in,” he shot a glance towards their princely friend, who looked mildly offended. “But I remember you telling me once that you often identified with villainous characters, and I thought this was rather fitting. Is it satisfactory?”

Virgil gave Logan a smile, something that was rare from him. “It’s great Logan, thanks. I’ll hang it up later.” He pulled the hood of his sweatshirt back up to his head and reminded Patton it was his turn to open his gift. “You’re the last one, Patton.”

Patton clapped his hands together in excitement. “Yay, that means that you were my secret santa, Virgil! What’d you get me?”

With a look of sarcasm Virgil said, “Well, I guess you’ll have to open it to find out. That is how this game is played to my understanding.”

Patton giggled in delight as he opened the gift in front of him. Virgil had wrapped it in a modest black wrapping paper with a pattern of silver snowflakes. He hoped Patton would like it, regardless of its simplicity. He was even more nervous, however, as to whether or not Patton would like the gift inside the wrapping paper.

Virgil drew in a sharp breath as Patton removed the decorative paper to reveal his gift. For a moment Patton stared down at the package and drew an inward gasp, and Virgil was scared he had made a mistake. But then the stare formed into a look of adoration and his lips curled into a smile, and Virgil felt a wave of relief.

“What is it, Patton?” Roman asked.

Logan nodded in agreement and said, “Yes, do tell.”

Patton held up a scrapbook that across the cover said ‘Memories.’ It was a light cerulean color covered in pale yellow stars. Below the title, Virgil had placed a photo of him and Patton that had been taken the day they first met, a tradition Patton held with every new friend he made. Patton flipped through the book, looking at all the pictures and memories Virgil had pasted inside. Photos Virgil had unwillingly been in with a frown, Patton always smiling and hugging whomever was near him when posing.

“You like it?” Virgil bashfully looked at his feet. He knew he normally wouldn’t allow his name to be attached to something so sentimental, but had tried his best.

Patton walked across the room to where Virgil sat. “I love it. Thank you, Virge,” Patton told his friend as he enveloped him in a hug. Virgil hesitated as a wave of anxiety washed over him. It wasn’t often that he allowed physical contact between himself and another person. But he felt the warmth of Patton’s arms around him, and the beating of his heart against his own, and pushed his anxiety away and returned the hug. His arms wrapped around Patton and he whispered a response, “You’re welcome, Pat.”

After secret santa, Logan organised a clean-up that was mandatory they all participate in. They spent the day cleaning the house and preparing for the guests they were having over for Christmas dinner. Virgil desperately wanted a minute alone with Patton, but couldn’t find one due to the methodical cleaning they were forced to partake in. Every time he managed to have a second away from scrubbing windows or dusting furniture, Logan appeared with another task for him. Virgil finally gave up and decided he’d try to talk to Patton later that night.

Around 5:30 that evening, guests started to show up. The first to arrive was Deceit. Virgil hadn’t been informed that the scheming dark side had been invited, and slammed the door in his face two seconds after he opened the door.

“Virgil, what were you thinking?” Logan’s voice was incredulous. “He is our guest, and you just kicked him out like that!” Logan walked over to the door to let Deceit in.

“You failed to mention he was invited in the first place, what were you expecting me to do?” Virgil didn’t understand what he had done wrong. Anyone in their right mind would have thrown that lying, disgusting Deceit out of their home. Other than the issue of Logan inviting Deceit to the gathering, the rest of the night proceeded well enough that Virgil didn’t feel as overwhelmed as normal. He found it comforting to be around friends, even though he was still dying to speak with Patton.

Their other friends who joined them included Thomas, Joan, Valerie, and Talyn. Virgil never liked to admit feelings of general positivity, but he rather enjoyed having Thomas around. He was very likeable, and Virgil found that they were able to relate well. After dinner had ended and everyone was seated in the living room, Virgil dismissed himself to the kitchen. He wasn’t feeling bad, but just felt like he needed some distance from everyone. They all understood and respected his decision to do so.

“Hey, mind if I join you?”

Virgil had been sitting on the kitchen counter for a minute or two when he noticed Thomas had appeared. “Sure, go ahead.”

“Thanks,” he said as he took a seat next to Virgil. Thomas looked him in the eyes with a smile, one that he didn’t return. “Is everything alright, Virge?”

Vigil shrugged. “I dunno, it’s nothing.”

“It can’t be nothing if it’s got you saying it’s nothing. What’s up?”

With a sigh, Virgil began to spill what was on his mind. “There’s this guy. He’s really sweet, and he makes me feel… I dunno, different than my normally anxious state. He eases that, which is soothing, I guess.”

Thomas nodded, listening to every word. “Does he know you feel this way?”

“No.”

“Do you think he feels the same?”

“I have no idea,” Virgil sighed. “Sometimes I think he might, but I never have the chance to ask.”

Thomas looked Virgil in his eyes, speaking only his truth. “Then ask him. There’s no other way to know.”

Virgil nodded. He knew Thomas was right. He knew he had to talk to Patton. He just didn’t know how, and was far too afraid to try.

After all their friends had left, the sides found themselves seated again in their living room, each drinking their beverage of choice late into the night. Roman was nearly asleep in his chair, worn out from the day’s events.

“I should be heading to bed precisely now. We’ve still got planning to do for our New Years events and should begin that tomorrow.” Logan excused himself and wished the others a merry Christmas.

Patton stood up and walked over to Roman. “As the parental figure, I should help Princey here get to bed. Come on, Roman.” Patton helped him to stand up and led him to his room, telling the others good night as he left, and leaving Virgil alone with his thoughts.

Virgil sat quietly in the dark, sipping the last of his coffee. He was the only side who drank his coffee plain without any cream or sugar. He liked it black, like his soul. He knew it was a cliche, but he prided himself in the fact that he didn’t drink it with three sugars and a pile of whipped cream like Roman did.

“Hey there, kiddo.”

Virgil looked up to see that Patton had re-entered the room. “Oh, hey Patton.”

“You sound disappointed to see me. Is everything alright?” Patton gave Virgil a smile, and Virgil felt a rush of heat flow to his face. He was thankful the room was fairly dark.

“Yeah, I guess I’m just tired.” Virgil shrugged. He knew this was the perfect moment to spill everything that had been in his mind to Patton, but he just couldn’t form the words. He hated himself for being this way.

“I wanted to say thank you again, for the scrapbook. You must’ve spent a lot of time on it.” Patton reached out a hand to Virgil’s, who flinched at the touch. He relaxed, however, as Patton began drawing circles into his palm.

“Yeah, you’re welcome.” Virgil was thankful Patton was such a sweet soul, being as calm and soothing as he was. He no longer felt the need to rush things.

“You know, there’s one memory that wasn’t in there I think we should include.” Patton averted his gaze from their hands and looked up into Virgil’s eyes.

Virgil swallowed, finding it difficult to form a response. “What memory would that be?” he asked.

Patton reached for both of Virgil’s shaking hands, calming all of his nerves. He took the nervous side’s hands and placed them on his own waist, drawing the two of them closer. Virgil’s mind grew hazy and his breath shortened, but in his heart he knew this was right.

“This memory,” Patton said, right before leaning in towards Virgil and closing the gap between them with his lips.

Virgil could have sworn he felt his heart stop before he melted into the kiss. He moved his lips softly against Patton’s, his mind swirling with madness. Patton moved his hands up into Virgil’s dark purple hair as the kiss intensified. Virgil never wanted the moment to end.

Patton eventually pulled away, his mouth lingering barely above Virgil’s as he smiled a lopsided grin. Virgil looked up at Patton through his eyelashes and whispered, “I’m not sure we can paste that memory in the scrapbook.”

Patton chuckled, and tackled Virgil with a hug. “We’ll just have to paste it in our minds, then.”

Virgil moved into a horizontal position and allowed Patton to lay on him, his soft head resting on Virgil’s chest. Virgil pet Patton’s hair and let his hand rest there as he felt his eyes fluttering shut. “Merry Christmas, Patton.”

“Merry Christmas, my secret Santa.”


End file.
